Despedida agridulce
by Pandora Du Lac
Summary: Hao tiene que despedirse de alguien muy especial. LEanlo, y dejen reviews, please. Yaoi


Despedida agridulce  
  
Capítulo único. (Bueno, eso es por ahora. Después no se)  
  
Esta situado antes de la pelea que tienen con Hao, al final.  
  
Dedicado a mi prima Candy. ;)  
  
¡¡¡¡¡YAOI!!!! Homofobicos, ¡FUERA!  
  
No quería abrir los ojos. Tenía miedo de que aquello que había pasado era cierto. Por lo que se aferró mas al cuerpo que había a su costado, como intentando fundir su cuerpo con el de él.  
  
Después de un largo tiempo se dijo que no podía seguir así, tenía que enfrentarlo. Por lo que abrió sus brillantes ojos dorados y los posó en los negros que lo miraban con ternura.  
  
El cabellos castaño de su amante esparcido por la cama hacia contraste con las sabanas blancas. Y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.  
  
No, no era Yoh. Era Hao Asakura. Su rival, al que tendrían que eliminar. Él y sus amigos.  
  
Los había traicionado. Había traicionado la confianza de sus amigos. De los únicos que lo hicieron sentir que tenía una razón de ser, una razón por la cual seguir. La amistad.  
  
Pero después llegó Hao. Y su opinión cambió, ya no era la amistad por la única razón que estaba ahí. También estaba el deseo.  
  
" Buenos días, Ren. Creo que dormiste bien." Hao se estiró, para segundos después depositar un fugaz beso sobre el pelo del shaman chino.  
  
" Hao." Ren levantó la cabeza y sus ojos volvieron a hacer contacto. Hao acentuó su sonrisa antes de besar a Ren. Fue un beso con dulzura y pasión. "Hao, esto no..." otro beso "...esta bien."  
  
" En tu vida no hiciste muchas cosas buenas, por una mas que hagas que puede pasar." La boca de Hao ya estaba besando su cuello e iba a seguir cuando Ren se apartó bruscamente de él.  
  
"Justamente por eso. No quiero seguir haciendo cosas malas. Entiéndelo."  
  
" Únete a mí."  
  
"No, mis amigos están antes que nada, y no voy a abandonarlos."  
  
La sonrisa desapareció de los labios de Hao, al momento en que se paraba de la cama y empezaba a vestirse.  
  
Ren lo observaba desde la cama. Sus ojos recorriendo cada sector de aquella piel que había sido suya solo una vez y con la que quería pasar el resto de sus noches.  
  
" Pero eso es imposible. Tu mismo lo dijiste, primero tus amigos."  
  
La voz de Hao lo hizo abandonar sus pensamientos. " Lo sé, sé que es imposible. Tú eres imposible."  
  
El castaño se sentó a un costado de Ren y buscó los ojos de su amante. Esos ojos dorados que tanto le fascinaban.  
  
Cuando sus ojos se unieron un pacto silencioso se formó, un pacto que los dos comprendieron muy bien. Eso era una despedida.  
  
" Te amo, Hao." A pesar de haber dicho eso, la sonrisa no volvió a los labios del poderoso shaman.  
  
Juntó su boca con la de Ren y después de que éste le diera acceso a su boca. Hubo una caricia, era como una agridulce despedida. Sus lenguas jugando, mientras que las manos de Ren se aferraban a la nuca de Hao.  
  
El shaman de fuego se separó de Ren y después de otro beso menos intenso, le dijo: " Sabes lo que siento por ti."  
  
" Si, lo sé."  
  
" Dentro de poco vas a luchar contra mi."  
  
" Lucharé hasta morir, que no te queda duda alguna de ello."  
  
Una suave risa se escapó de la boca de Hao.  
  
" Morirás en mis manos, Ren."  
  
" No, no voy a morir. Y menos en tus asquerosas manos."  
  
" Como digas."  
  
Después de decir esto se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Dejando a Ren con el sabor del olvido en su boca. En todo su cuerpo.  
  
Hao se había ido, sin siquiera decir un adiós, o algo por el estilo.  
  
Las lagrimas se peleaban por salir de los ojos dorados del shaman. Pero algo le llamó la atención. Cayendo del techo había un papel, y cuando llegó a las manos de Ren, éste no pudo contener mas las lagrimas.  
  
Era una foto suya, de Hao y de él. Abrazados, durmiendo. Y al darla vuelta se sorprendió aun mas por lo que decía. " Si mueres yo me aseguré de morir pronto, por lo menos, en nuestro descanso eterno podremos estar juntos y nada ni nadie podrá detenernos. Te amo."  
  
N/A:  
  
T.T BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! No, hoy estoy mal mal. Culpa de mi hermanita que me compró el juego de Shaman King, no puedo vencer a Hao...... T.T  
  
Bueno, esto fue yaoi. (lo aclaro por si no se notó ¬¬°) Me gusta mucho esta pareja, porque las personalidades son parecidas.  
  
Bueno. Espero que les haya gustado mi intento de fic.  
  
Muchos besitos.  
  
Pórtense mal y pasenla bien.  
  
Nagy Tao. (¡Regresé! ¿Me extrañaron?) 


End file.
